Glory or Dark
Story In the ancient orient legend, a great war once outbroke in Glory Land, and it was between the Immortal of Water and the Immortal of Fire. They are the two Generals of Glory Land's hierarch: Nuwa. In this war, Kung Kung the Immortal of Water lost the bell, and in his way of fleeing, he broke a mountain which is one of the four pillars propping up the sky. Thus a corner of the sky collapsed and fell down, stars shifted, the order of nature was broken, there was also flash flood...it was a catastrophe to human beings... Immortal Nuwa of the Glory Land witnessed the calamity and sufferings of human beings on the earth. And she decided to mend the sky for the human beings. She built a kiln on the earth, and began to refine Colored Stones, sacrificing her soul and kinds of essences of nature. Year after year, after going through thick and thin, Nuwa eventually finished mending the sky, at this point Nuwa was so weak and couldn't stop a coming earth quake and a consequent flood. The disaster destroyed the kiln, the rest of magic Colored Stones scattered on the vast land thereafter. After the great war, Kung Kung felt a humiliating disgrace to be defeated, moreover some Immortals even made fun of him from time to time. He felt ashamed, and began to pursue power even frenetically and finally he and his elite followers left Glory Land and found Dark Land. Without Glory Land's supervision of law, evil grew and developed more and more deeply in Kung Kung's heart. He wanted to fight back with the whole Glory Land to prove his ability. Witnessing Nuwa's efforts in mending the sky didn't move Kung Kung in the right way. Instead, he found the Colored Stones that Nuwa created was very helpful in improving personal strength – as the stones are the carriers of Nuwa's soul. When Kung Kung realized that, he became obsessed with the Colored Stones, and he sent his elite Dark forces to the earth to search for them. Immortal Nuwa knew the power of the Colored Stones well, and knew Kung Kung was stubborn and persevering. If Dark Land has seized the power, Glory Land will suffer greatly. Also the residents on the earth will be the victims. So she ordered the generals and soldiers in Glory Land to descend on the earth, in order to suppress Dark forces compulsively and prevent more Colored Stones from being snatched by Dark Land. Not only the supernatural world messed up, the earth, habitation of human beings lost its order as well. Many plants and animals became variable due to magic powers from Glory Land and Dark Land, and the docile ones became irritable, the fierce ones became ferocious. Living in such a disordered nature, human beings suffered a lot and could not bear just by watching. They tried to seek their way to survive and divided into two forces, the Glory forces following Nuwa and the Dark forces supporting Kung Kung. Both parties followed faithfully after their leader and practiced exercises unremittingly. Gradually, the power of two realms form a balance, at this critical point, the ever-lasting war was beginning to unveil a new chapter, which was determined not solely by super power, but by plain mortals' hands as well. Who can break this balance and bring back the order? We are waiting for heroes to be born! 'Differences' Your choice will not effect your class decision or take certain classes out. Glory Land's start out in Maple City where Dark Land's start out in Ghost City. Glory Land tends to be more popular, but don't be blinded by the amount of people. Dark Land really makes up for it's lack of population in knowledge.